Rumours
by qeaz22
Summary: When old rumours about Jack are becoming known to the guardians, you can be sure only trouble will ensue...
1. old rumour resurfaced

**hi! This is my first Fanfic ever so please no flames! enjoy :)**

* * *

Jack gazed out a window in the globe room. He wondered when Bunny would decide to show up. They were supposed to have a guardian meeting and the one time he had actually showed up early, bunny just HAD to come late. North was somewhere with Phil trying to stop the elves from stealing Sandy's eggnog supply and Tooth just flew off to help. Suddenly, a hole opened in the floor and Bunny hopped out, shivering.

"Aw c'mon Jack! I know you like the cold but seriously?! It's like, 50 degrees below 0 out there! Couldn't you have made it a little warmer?!" He protested. Jack just smirked.

"No can do, cottontail. It's my job remember? Making things cold. Besides, isn't this is the north pole? Land of everlasting coldness?"

"Yeah, but it's below the normal temperature! I almost froze to death!" Bunny screeched.

"Ha! Your fault for standing like a rock for _hours_ outside!" Jack shouted, grinning. Bunny smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I wasn't the one to get an unwanted girlfriend after I froze cupid's new hairdo!" Jack blushed and turned to glare at him, embarrassed.

"W-where did you hear that from?!" He cried indignantly. Bunny's smirk grew wider.

"Well, a certain summer spirit just happened to drop by..." He goaded, twirling his boomerangs. Jack's expression morphed from one of embarrassment to one of dread.

"Ughh. HER. I should have known" he groaned. Bunny smirked. This wasn't the reaction he had hoped for but it was good enough.

"What's so bad about 'er eh? Was _she_ your unwanted girlfriend?" Bunny teased. Jack blushed even harder.

"Don't you _dare_ say anything like that one more time or you have my word I'll freeze your tail off. And she is _not_ nor ever was my girlfriend," he hissed. Bunny paled at that. Jack was NOT kidding when he said that. In fact, it would've already been frozen off if Sandy hadn't put the boy to sleep before he could blast Bunny with ice.

"Okay, okay, I won't, but can I at least _meet_ the girl?" He squeaked.  
Jack pondered about it for a while.

"Hey yeah Kangaroo, why don't we go pay a visit to that certain summer spirit? You know, freeze her house or something. In fact her house is near the amazon forest. Wanna race?" he asked. Bunny stared at jack for a while before grinning evilly. Oh, this would be so much fun. After all, he had always wanted to kick some summer spirit butt ever since that nasty comment on spring Romera told him about...

* * *

** Sorry about the shortness. I promise the next one will be longer. Oh yeah, updates might be about once a week or not really regular so yeah...**


	2. meeting Romera

**What?! 3 follows and 3 favourites in ONE DAY?! Thank you so much! I really wasn't expecting that... glad you like the story! By the way, a review or two wouldn't hurt :)**

* * *

"C'mon slowpoke!" the flying Jack yelled down to Bunny. "At the speed you're going, we won't get there 'till next year"  
Bunny huffed and sped up, easily zooming way past the winter spirit.

"Ha! That'll teach ya not ta race a bunny! You'll never win!" he shouted back, convinced that he wasn't going to lose that time.

Jack, who was now way behind Bunny, just smirked.

"We'll see about that, kangaroo," he muttered.

7 shortcuts, 4 crashes, 2 angry spirits and one fuming pooka later, Jack lounged in a tree while Bunny sulked at the bottom.  
"Told you I would win," Jack said.

"Hmph. That was pure beginner's luck," Bunny grumbled, "Next time I'll get ya!"  
Jack just chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sure fluffykins, sure. Hey, why don't we go visit _her_ now? I bet she'll be _extremely_ happy that we came," Jack said mischievously.

The two continued their journey without any other interruptions. Well, if you didn't count bickering and getting scolded by a certain tooth fairy who was passing by. You can imagine how THAT went.  
At last, they arrived at their destination. It was a cozy looking home built inside what had to be the most enormous hollow tree trunk EVER. As they approached the door, a thought popped into Bunny's mind.

"Hey snowflake,"

"Yeah bunny?"

"Ya never did tell me who this 'certain summer spirit' was."

"Well you never asked."

"Fair point. ... Aren't you gonna tell me?"

"No."

"Aw please?"

"No."

"Ugh fine."

The two stood in front of the door fidgeting in an awkward silence. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jack spoke up.  
"Hey, cottontail,"

"Yeah?"

"You knock the door."

"What?! No! You were the one who wanted ta come here in the first place! You knock!" Bunny cried indignantly.

"Ohh no kangaroo. I said 'you knock' first so YOU have to knock." Jack said firmly, shoving his finger in Bunny's face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHAT does THAT have ta do with knockin' the door?!" Bunny demanded.

"Everything. Besides, Sophie would be absolutely devastated if she learned that her favourite guardian wouldn't do his job. You know helping poor, innocent children," Jack said, grinning.

"Wha- you are NOT a child Jack, and you do NOT need help." Bunny deadpanned.

Jack just smirked. "Oh cottontail, you seem to forget that I am forever stuck at the age of 14, technically still a child." He said mock dramatically.  
Bunny's shoulders sagged down. He knew he was defeated.

"Alright ya little anklebita'. I'll knock."

Just as Bunny raised his hand to knock, the door opened to reveal a teenage girl-probably around 15- standing in the doorway. She had fiery red hair that was in curls and wild beyond control. She looked from Bunny to Jack and to bunny again. After doing this for a couple more seconds, she spoke while scrutinizing Jack.

"Hey...aren't you...Uh...What's your name, Mack? Jake? Drake? "  
"It's uh, Jack," he answered awkwardly.

"Oh yeah! Jack Frost! I remember now! 1963! When I was still new!" She exclaimed. "So, Jack, who's your friend there?"

"Hmm? Oh him. That's just the easter bunny," Jack said nonchalantly.

The girl's mouth fell open in shock. Suddenly, she leaped into the air and squealed.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG it's the EASTER BUNNY! I've _always_ wanted to meet you again! you were _sooo_ awesome last time! you know, with your boomerangs and stuff," She gushed, jumping up to hug Bunny. Bunny just stood there awkwardly and patted the girl's back. Jack leaned on his staff and smirked.

"Bunny has a fangirl! Bunny has a fangirl!" Jack taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Um, What's a fangirl?" Bunny asked nervously.

Jack gaped at Bunny and the girl stopped hugging him.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A FANGIRL IS?!" They shrieked.

"Uh, obviously no!" He replied. Annoying children, screaming so loud it would hurt a normal person's ears, let alone Bunny's sensitive ears. Jack and the girl looked at Bunny then burst out laughing.

"S-s-seriously cottontail, you should g-get out more!" Jack gasped in between laughs.

Bunny just huffed. It wasn't his fault he didn't know what a fangirl was right?

...

Right?

...

Ugh, fine. He would just have to ask North later. Wait a minute. This girl looked familiar... She knew both Jack and Bunny...

"Hey, you know my name and his name, what's _your_ name?" Bunny asked the girl.

"Oh, _my_ name?" She said, smirking, "Well, you might have heard it before. My name is Romera."

* * *

**So yeah, that's chapter two. Told ya it would be longer. Oh yeah, Do you think there's too much dialogue?**


	3. explanations, please

**Hi! So sorry for the late update. FF isn't a top priority on my list… Besides, I already said that the 3****rd**** chapter wasn't written yet… And I had exams!**

**Cat Girl 1995: good to know. thanks!**

**SSA Javier Grey P.I: So so sorry about the late update! aw, thanks... I hope it's what you had in mind!**

**UGottaLoveDraco: thanks! Sorry bout the long update… it has been continued!**

Bunny's jaw went slack. All he could do was stare at Romera.

"Wha-you-how-when-why-whaaa…."he stammered

Romera smirked.

"Tongue-tied, Easter Bunny?" she said smugly

Bunny just continued to stare at her, not able to utter a single word. Soon, Romera got impatient tried to get Bunny to come back to Earth.

"Hello-o? Anyone home?" she said knocking Bunny's head. When he didn't respond she tried yelling in his ear.

"Hey, Easter Bunny! Snap out of it or I'll dye your fur permanently pink!" she shouted. Finally, Bunny shook his head and looked indignantly at Romera.

"Ya really didn't have ta yell!" he cried

'Sorry Easter Bunny," she said sarcastically, " So, how are those little living egg things you've got in you cave?"

"My googies? They're fine. And it's the warren, not a cave." Bunny said coldly, folding his arms.

"Hey, hey, we're all friends here Easter bunny. No need to act so cold." Romera said. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Hmph. What've you been doing all these years?" he asked somewhat grumpily, unfolding his arms. At this, Romera perked up.

"Well, I've been traveling the world during my off seasons. Have you seen Macchu Picchu? It's an incredible place! Ooh, what about the leaning tower of Pisa? I heard that Jack had a part in making it lean!" she chatted.

Just then, she noticed Jack freezing her flowers on the fireplace.

"Hey Jack," she questioned suspiciously, narrowing her eyes, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, me?" he said innocently, "Just minding my own business…"

"Yeah, right. I saw you freezing my flowers! I got those from a very close friend!" Romera frowned.

"Well, me freezing your flowers isn't greatly damaging someone's dignity!" Jack shot back.

"Ooh, so this is about revenge, is it?" Romera smirked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there. I'm completely lost here. Why, Jack, do you want to take revenge on this sweet, innocent girl here?" Bunny demanded

"Um, duh. She ruined my life?" Jack said sarcastically.

"How?"

"Rumour."

"Tell it."

"Romera spread a rumor about me having a girlfriend."

Bunny's eyes widened.

"You had a GIRLFRIEND?!" he cried.

"No…" Jack groaned.

Bunny crossed his arms.

"Tell me the story," he said.

"You tell your side first Romera." Jack said.

"Fine. It was valentine's day, 1983…"

Romera was bored. It was her off season and she couldn't think of anything to do. She floated around Washington D.C, hoping to catch a glimpse of the president. Suddenly, she remembered that it was Valentine's day. Romera quickly flew to Paris and settled down on the top of the Eiffel tower.

_**A good day to terrorize couples…**_ she thought.

Just then, she saw an unfamiliar spirit walking quickly on the road. She hid behind a café and started spying on this stranger. She saw a girl in a poofy dress run over to the boy and tackle him from the back.

"AGH!" he shrieked.

"We're perfect for each other, Jack! Don't resist it! We were meant to be" the girl gushed.

"Madeline, we're NOT perfect for each other and we are most definitely NOT, meant to be." Jack grumped, folding his arms.

"Seriously Jack, we should become a couple," Madeline said.

Madeline smirked and flew away to find the groundhog.

"Hey! Groundhog! Guess what? Jack has a girlfriend!" she cried.

"…over the course of ! week, the groundhog spread that rumour to every single spirit he knew and pretty soon, everyone thought Jack had a girlfriend." Romera beamed.

"And you find that something to be happy about?!" Jack cried indignantly.

"Yes." Romera smirked.

Jack groaned. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Time ta hear your side now, frostbite."


	4. Jack's side

**Hey! Here we go with the 4****th**** chapter! The 3****rd**** chapter was originally supposed to be longer but I didn't have time to finish it and I didn't want to make you people wait longer so I cut it. I mostly used Google translate for the French parts so forgive me if the grammar is wrong or something. Oh, and I made cupid French! There's also an arcade game reference in there but I don't think you'll find it. Try anyway! The awesome cover is by Rhyolite56 who painstakingly cropped and edited it so thanks a LOT! And rhyolite56, I MIGHT update more often but we'll see ;) Tell me what you think of the chapter in the reviews everyone!**

"Ok," Jack started, " My side is going to be _way _more interesting than Romera's so-"

"Hey!" Romera interrupted.

"Just start already!" Bunny said, growing impatient.

Jack was finally done. It was Valentine's day and he had to spread snow to the parts of the world that needed amazing scenery for dates. Jack promised himself that this would be one of the only times that he would actually try to make Valentine's day nice. After all, didn't really know what love meant so it was kind of useless to celebrate its holiday right? Jack sighed. He jumped off the roof he was standing on and called out to the wind.

"Wind, take me to Paris! I want to see what Cupid's up to…"

Cupid's eyes narrowed in concentration. Eyes following his target, he aimed his arrows and waited. After a couple seconds, he shot the arrows with perfect timing. _**Bullseye **_he thought as he watched the man and the woman approach each other. Little did he know, a certain winter spirit was watching his every move.

"_Bon travail_ Cupid. That is the lucky 999th couple. One more and you'll break your record!" Cupid said, fluffing his perm.

"I look very chic_ non_? The curls are much in style these days." He said, looking in a mirror. "Ah, Cupid saves the day again! _Merci, merci_!"

Jack watched as Cupid flexed his nonexistent muscles and bowed to an invisible crowd. _**What is he doing…**_ he thought.

Suddenly Cupid stood up straight and his hands flew to his mouth.

"O_h la la! _I almost forgot! Oh, it is tragedy! I must do it quickly now before is too late!" he cried.

Jack watched Cupid as he fumbled around with something in his pocket.

_**Wait, Cupid has pockets?! In his…um…diaper thingy? Well, that's new. Maybe it's where he keeps all his arrows…**_

"Oh no, where is it! No! I cannot have lost it! Is too- ah! I have found it!" Cupid shouted in triumph, pulling out a small can.

_**And his pockets must be big too if he can lose a tiny can in them…**_

Cupid shook the can a couple times and pulled off the small cap covering the nozzle. He held the can up to his hair and began…spraying? Jack stood in his hiding spot agape.

"Cupid….Cupid uses HAIRSPRAY?! I can totally blackmail him with this… and he's humming too! I can't believe it! I never knew Cupid was vain! I mean, that's totally expected from girls(no offense), but CUPID?! No. Way." Jack sniggered to himself quietly.

"Hmmm, hmmm la dee da da. There. All done! Congratulations, is what the English say, _non_? Yes, my perm is very fragile, can fall apart easily. Cupid is very good to buy hairspray from salon! Keeps new, wonderful perm in place, yes? And he's very good at sculpting hair too!" Cupid said, twisting this way and that to admire himself in the mirror.

This time, jack couldn't help bursting into laughter. Cupid's hair was now shaped vaguely like a giant, curly-haired, turtle. Cupid paused from his self-admiration. He scanned the area around him.

"Where is that infuriating laughter coming from?! I shall destroy the sorceress elise of laughter like my friend who loves dancing-games that trick you into exercising once said! Then again, it isn't always reliable to use quotes from him because he talks nonsense so I will quote myself instead! For the power of love, I shall find that evil source of laughter and demolish its roots from the very tips! But maybe that is too mean… ah! I know! I must _love_ the culprit to death! Yes! That's it! Perfect! Cupid is a genius!" Cupid ranted.

Jack couldn't stop laughing. Cupid was making wild hand motions and being overdramatic. His hair jiggling like jelly didn't help either. Jack shook his head and was about to fly away but he slipped on some spilled coffee on the ground and fell flat on the pavement in front of Cupid.

"Well, well, what do we have here…" grinned Cupid maliciously. "You dare to insult my hair?! You shall pay!"

Apparently, Cupid didn't put on enough hair spray because his humungous blob of curliness was about to fall on jack. Jack tried to escape but Cupid had his wrists in a death grip. He tried kicking Cupid but he just wouldn't let go. In one last attempt to save himself from getting buried under hairspray and curls, Jack froze Cupid's perm.

"Wait a second. You did _WHAT_ now?!" Bunny cried. "Did you have a death wish or something?! Cupid is _lethal_ when you damage his looks!"

"Yeah, I kinda found that out the hard way…" Jack said sheepishly.

Cupid was seething. His beautiful hair was ruined! All because of this one little- who was he anyway?! How dare he destroy Cupid's perm!

"Eh he he… Well, that's a nice look for you Cupid…" Jack said nervously.

Ok, that did it.

"comment osez-vous détruisez mes cheveux! il était très gentil et je cheveux pulvérisé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y avait pas de pulvérisation qui reste! et vous venez juste ici et ruinez?! vous devriez avoir honte de vous! m'interrompre pendant mes vacances ... sortir de ma vue! Je vais vous laisser partir maintenant parce que je ne vous connais pas encore mais la prochaine fois que vous serez réduit en poussière!(*)" Cupid yelled.

Jack did not understand a single thing Cupid had said.

"Uh…. What?"

Cupid looked at him with an expression that yelled _**really. You have got to be kidding me.**_

"Leave, boy." He hissed, "Leave."

"Ok, I guess I'll be on my way now bye." Jack said.

"Wait, Cupid just let you off the hook like that? No way." Bunny said unbelievingly.

Jack slapped his forehead as he remembered what happened next.

"Believe me, he didn't."

As Jack flew off to who knows where, Cupid smirked. He would have his revenge pretty soon. He scanned the area looking for a suitable candidate for his plan. At last, he found one. It was a spring spirit that looked like a what they call a girly girl. He aimed his arrow and fired. Of course, it hit his target right on the spot.

The girl, whose name was Madeline, shook her head. She looked around and saw Cupid. Smiling, she waved him over.

"Hey! Cupid!" she called, "come over here! I have exciting news to tell you!"

Cupid couldn't help smirking evilly as he made his way to Madeline.

"What is it Madeline?" he purred.

"Great news! I just realized who I was meant to be with!" she squealed.

"Really?! Who?!" Cupid yelled, unable to control his glee at his plan working.

"Jack Frost, Cupid! Jack Frost!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Go chase him! Stalk him if you have to! That will definitely win his heart! And bring back any juicy secrets- er, information about him to me ok? I was meant to know these things. After all, I_ am_ in charge of all things related to love."

"yes! Oh, thank you Cupid for telling me how to win his heart! I'll go hunt for him now!" Madeline exclaimed.

And hunt she did.

**(*)How dare you destroy my hair! it was very nice and I sprayed until there was nothing left! and you just come here and ruin? you should be ashamed of yourself! you interrupt me during my vacation ... out of my sight! I'll let you go now because I do not know you yet, but the next time we meet you will be punished! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Shortest. Chapter. Ever.**

"So after that, I tried to lose her but she just kept on following me!" Jack said. "I finally lost her when I tricked her into playing hide and seek. I ran away while she was counting. Thankfully, I never saw her again."

Bunny chuckled. " What happened to the people who still remember?"

Jack paled at that. He started to list off ways to make them forget.

"we could...hypnotize them into thinking it never happened! Or we could make them think it was a story! Oh! We could brain wash them! Yeah! We could pretend they're crazy if they talk about it… hmmm…"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Romera went over to open it and Tooth walked in. She did not look happy…

"Alright! Who gave the fairies candy?! They're all hyped up now!"

Jack and Bunny tried to defend themselves from the furious tooth fairy. Tooth was about to give them the scolding of a lifetime when she looked into their eyes and saw that they were telling the truth. Her expression softened.

"Well, if you didn't do it then who did? I mean, I know you like the fairies, Jack, but I don't think you would send them heart shaped chocolate and countless bouquets of flowers."

They all thought for a while each of them lost in their own world. Suddenly, a multicoloured speck burst into the room at top speed.

"Baby tooth!" Jack exclaimed.

Baby tooth chirped something rapidly to Tooth. Tooth looked at the others.

"North is calling us to the pole. We have to go like, right now. You too Romera." She said.

Bunny and jack looked at each other.

"Race ya kangaroo," Jack said, flying out the window before Bunny had a chance to process it.

"Oh, it's on," he said, hopping into one of his tunnels.

Tooth and Romera flew off with Tooth in the lead. They were all in for a big surprise.


End file.
